goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Sword Maiden
:"With these eyes, I see many things... things you cannot imagine..." :- Sword Maiden Sword Maiden (剣の乙女, Tsurugi no Otome), formerly known as High Priestess (女司教, Onna shikyō)Goblin Slayer Side Story: Year One Light Novel - Volume 1, Prologue: Campaign Climax, is a former gold-ranked adventurer who currently serves as the Temple of Law's Archbishop of the Supreme God. Appearance Sword Maiden is an beautiful blonde woman with a voluptuous body whose eyes are often covered with a blindfold. She wears white robes with blue outlines that slightly resembles Priestess's main outfit and a golden decoration around her hip. Her body is covered in several faint white lines that have all mostly healed by the time the events of the story takes place. However, her eyes have healed to a lesser extent. Personality Sword Maiden is a calm and serene person who doesn't normally get upset with others. However, this masks the depression and anxiety beneath her exterior, as the trauma that was born from her experience as a captive of goblins follows her to this day. It was only thanks to meeting Goblin Slayer that it has lessened. Sword Maiden demonstrates a capability for being quite childish. Before the festival, she was seen kicking and turning in her bed when told to get up, wanting to go to the festival rather than her Archbishop duties. She perked up when Goblin Slayer was mentioned, but fell right back down when her duties were brought up again. Background Before she became renown, Sword Maiden was once captured by goblins and tortured mercilessly. Yet, she somehow escaped and later became an adventurer. She made her mark in history ten years ago by defeating the Demon Lord along with five other adventurers. Chronology Goblin Slayer Gaiden 2: Tsubanari no Daikatana High Priestess was confronted by two adventurers who wanted her to appraise their equipment. After evaluating their gear as poor, the adventurers demanded she give them the "real" evaluation; when she could not, the adventurers compared the look on her face to when she was attacked by goblins. When one of them made an advance toward High Priestess, suggesting another line of "work", the leader of another party stepped up to confront them. Once they were deterred, the leader offered High Priestess a position in his party.Goblin Slayer Gaiden 2: Tsubanari no Daikatana Manga - Chapter 1 Goblin Slayer Volume 2 Having heard of Goblin Slayer’s achievements, Sword Maiden enlists him and his party to slay goblins infesting the sewers underneath Water Town, the city her temple oversees. However, once they destroyed the portal allowing the goblins through, Goblin Slayer approached Sword Maiden and proclaimed that she knew the circumstances behind the goblin nest in the sewers, as he had concluded the alligator in there was a familiar. Sword Maiden admitted she took baths to cover the wounds and stench she shared with the alligator and apologized for not showing her best side to his young friend. She added that although the Demon Lord forces behind everything were vanquished, there were still goblins beneath the town; she wanted the people to fear the goblins as she did, but ultimately, nobody was able to. Sword Maiden asked Goblin Slayer if he shared her feelings, and was deeply saddened to hear his blunt denial. However, he promised that he will slay any goblins upon request, including the ones in her dreams. Moved to tears of joy, Sword Maiden exclaimed that she cherished him.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 2, Chapter 11: There and Back Again Goblin Slayer Volume 3 Unable to go to the festival, Sword Maiden pouted and refused to get up from her bed to attend to her duties as an archbishop, which displeased the nun asking her to do so. She briefly beamed at the mention of Goblin Slayer, but slumped back down after her responsibilities were brought up again, much to the nun's exasperation.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 3, Interlude: Of a Surprisingly Troublesome Woman She later teamed up with Hero in the astral plane to slay the beast Hecatoncheir before it could be summoned by Dark Elf.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 3, Interlude: Of the Hero and Her First Hail Mary Attack Goblin Slayer Volume 4 She had a conversation with The King regarding the recent crises occurring around them as well as reminiscing old times and how they struggle with their new positions. Goblin Slayer Light Novel Light Novel, Volume 4 Chapter 6: Of the Destruction of the Demon-Enthralled Temple of Doom Goblin Slayer Volume 5 In a letter sent to Goblin Slayer, Sword Maiden informed that she had no dreams of goblins since their last encounter, thanking him and his party for it. She then asked him to take a quest to find a a noblewoman who had gone missing slaying goblins.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 2: Mass Combat Goblin Slayer Volume 6 During a conversation with Noble Fencer, Sword Maiden asked her what she thought about Goblin Slayer. Upon hearing that Noble Fencer merely thought that she owed him her life, Sword Maiden smiled happily while walking with her.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Interlude: Of Two Women Abilities As a former gold-ranked adventurer, Sword Maiden is one of the most powerful humans on the planet. As an Archbishop, she also possesses both religious and political influence. Miracles * Resurrection《蘇生 (リザレクション) Rizarekushon》: After sleeping with a virgin, both the latter and the user get a major recovery from any injuries they have previously received. She was able to cast it on Priestess and Goblin Slayer. * Appraisal 《鑑定, Kantei》: Although she is blind, this skill gives her the ability to verify the properties and value of items.Goblin Slayer Gaiden 2: Tsubanari no Daikatana - Gaiden 2: Tsubanari no Daikatana Volume 1 * Alligator Familiar References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:Archbishop